


Call My Name

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Period-Sex with Sienna...because why not get kinky?Written for my Imagines blog.





	Call My Name

\- It’s been three long days  
\- Sienna is away  
\- You have a period  
\- It’s hurting  
\- It’s hurting a lot actually  
\- You miss her  
\- Miss warmth  
\- Being held  
\- Pain washes over you again  
\- You can’t help whining softly  
\- Wishing she was here  
\- To at least hold you  
\- Your eyes close  
\- You feel like crying  
\- You need something  
\- Someone  
\- You need love  
\- Suddenly  
\- Warmth  
\- You don’t open your eyes yet  
\- Not trusting that it’s real  
\- “Babe...”  
\- Her voice is pure sin  
\- You can’t help shivering  
\- Her touch is warmer than usual  
\- You can feel her smirking against your neck  
\- Her touch is light though  
\- Sweet almost  
\- You arch to her touch  
\- Her hand on your breast  
\- You moan  
\- She’s always been touchy-feely when she’s home  
\- Now she smirks  
\- Her hand runs lower  
\- “Sienna...”  
\- You can’t help the whine  
\- “Sienna... babe we... can’t...”  
\- She’s smirking again  
\- Her voice turning huskier  
\- “Did you forget baby? I don’t give a fuck about ruining sheets...”  
\- It sounds like a promise  
\- Her fingers slip lower still  
\- Despite yourself  
\- You buck to her touch  
\- Moan loudly at the feel of her lips at your ear  
\- Her hand against your hip  
\- The other dipping between your thighs  
\- You know you must be slick  
\- Wet  
\- Wanton for her  
\- Even though everything hurts  
\- “Let me help...”  
\- You bite your lower lip  
\- Nod shyly  
\- She smirks  
\- Before you can say any more she’s over you  
\- Fingers slipping inside you quickly  
\- Two  
\- Three  
\- Oh god...  
\- She feels good  
\- She kisses you as you moan  
\- Smirking against your lips  
\- Possessive even now  
\- “FUCK...”  
\- You buck to her pace  
\- It’s demanding  
\- Possessing you  
\- Always possessing you  
\- Her pace picks up  
\- You know you have to be moaning  
\- Her smirk is clearer still as she claims your lips again  
\- You growl this time  
\- Tangle a hand into her hair  
\- Pull her down into the kiss  
\- It’s hot  
\- Passionate  
\- Her pace falters when you bite her lower lip  
\- You can’t help smirking now  
\- Her pace repeats  
\- Picks up again  
\- She growls now  
\- Claiming you again  
\- You know you must be close  
\- She’s not broken rhythm  
\- Or pace  
\- Since you bit her  
\- She’s smug when you shiver under her  
\- So close  
\- “Sienna...”  
\- You know you sound weak  
\- You don’t care  
\- “Sienna please...”  
\- She grins now  
\- Kisses you one last time  
\- Lets you slip into climax  
\- Her voice low  
\- Husky even  
\- “You are so fucking hot...”


End file.
